1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a grounding plate securely attached thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some electrical card connectors have grounding plates attached to headers thereof, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. An electrical card connector includes a header 7, a grounding plate 8 attached to the header 7, and a casing 9 engaged with the header 7. The header 7 includes two arms 71 each forming an arm slot 72 in a middle portion thereof, and a body 73 connecting the two arms 71. Two longitudinal slots 74 are defined in a middle portion of a top face of the header 73, and two lateral slots 75 are defined in the top face proximate opposite ends thereof. The grounding plate 8 forms two longitudinal tabs 81 in a middle portion thereof corresponding to the longitudinal slots 74 of the header 7, two lateral tabs 82 downwardly extending from opposite edges thereof corresponding to the lateral slots 75 of the header 7, and two arm tabs 83 downwardly extending from opposite edges thereof corresponding to the arm slots 72 of the header 7. In assembly, the tabs 81, 82, 83 of the grounding plate 8 are inserted into the corresponding slots 74, 75, 72 of the header 7, thereby attaching the grounding plate 8 to the header 7. However, the grounding plate 8 may become easily dislodged from the header 7 since the tabs 81, 82, 83 are not positively fixed in the slots 74, 75, 72, as shown in FIG. 3. Thus, the grounding plate 8 cannot maintain a secure electrical connection with an inserted electrical card.